Heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems can be used to regulate the environment within an enclosed space or structure. Outside units of the HVAC system may accumulate dirt and/or frost due to the fact that they are outside of the enclosed space or structure. Fouling or frosting of the coils on an outside unit of the HVAC system may impede air flow past the coil and reduce the capacity and efficiency of the HVAC system.